


My Heart's Words To You

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Letters, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4221750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Letter to Loki</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart's Words To You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys, had this idea about writting a letter to Loki just telling him how I feel about him. I had this image in my mind about meeting Tom and asking him to be Loki for a moment so I could tell him all these things. This is my first letter fic, please be kind. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

_Dear Loki Laufeyson,_

_I've never written all of this down before, so I will be as swift as I can because I know that you like things done quickly. You are more than you think you are Loki, your mother was right. You are so observant about everyone else, yet when it comes to yourself it's hard._

_I can relate to that, like you I am the black sheep of my family. I am not going to pretend; that I know all you've been through. I am not adopted; I do not know what that feels like._

_I do know what it is to be lied to, to be given mixed signals and to feel invisible. I envy you that at least you have Thor; I wish I had someone that would fight for me like Thor does for you. I hope you know that these words come in peace, you deserve for someone to say these things to you._

_Loki all that I say now is from my heart. I love you, I didn't at first but slowly I found that I did. You remind me of myself so much, you're angry at the world, me too. You feel alone, Loki I feel that way too I hate feeling like that._

_I whisper your name when I'm crying, I just want you to appear and hug me. I want to hug you as well, you can think what you want about this, and your emotional mask might appear but Loki, I have that too and I can see through yours._

_I feel like you can see through mine as well, I feel like you know what I feel. Writing this letter to you now, I can picture you pulling me close kissing me hard and squeezing my hand to let me know that you get it._

_Whether, you do those things or not I just want you to know I am one of million that love you. You are amazing to me Loki. You have become a huge comfort to me and for that I will forever be grateful to you. I love you my Wolf Eyes with all my heart._

_The truth is you captured me quite easily, you make me smile. Every time I see your face all I can think of is, I want to be in his arms. I want to show him, he is worthy of so many things._

_I've hardly felt worthy in my life Loki, so I know what you feel. It's not good to feel like you're not important that you don't matter, we both need to be told and shown that we matter._

_Loki you matter to me, you matter to me so much. Sorry for mentioning your brother again, but you matter to him too._

_I'll admit, I've never wanted to take over the world. Never really wanted to get back at all those who have wronged me, I do understand why you would though. I can only say I am sorry truly, that you were made to feel that way._

_That you were wronged. I hope you never feel that way again, I hope that you let your heart heal. You deserve love Loki. You deserve happiness, even if you don't think you do. Deep down you've earned it._

_Sincerely,_

_JaneDoe876 (aka your Enchantress in stories I've written about you)_

_P.S._

_Hopefully, you will read these words and understand I am right though I did not write them to prove a point. I wrote them because, I wanted you to know just how I feel. I love you Loki with all my heart._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
